Who wants to live forever?
by the frozen cherry
Summary: A song-fic based on Queen's 'Who wants to live forever' details Remus and Tonk's final hours. Please read and review! Forever is our today...


**A little Remus/Tonks song fic based on the Queen song 'Who wants to live forever?' Lyrics and Music by Brian May. I hope you enjoy it, please review with your thoughts. To anyone who reads my other works of fanfiction, the next chapter of The Promise should be up on Thursday!_  
><em>**

_There's no time for us  
>There's no place for us<br>What is this thing that builds our dreams yet slips away  
>from us<em>

_Who wants to live forever  
>Who wants to live forever...?<em>

Remus Lupin watched as the silver lynx dissolved in front of him. Voldemort was attacking Hogwarts, that's what Kingsley had informed him via his patronus. The time had come. He knew he had been called upon to fight and he wanted to go, yet he didn't but he did...

With conflicting emotions burning inside him he turned around to face his wife who was coming down the stairs, their infant son, nestled in her arms.

'This little guy would not go to sleep, before he said goodnight to his Dada' she whispered, her smaile faltering at the sight of her husband's anxious face. 'What is it Remus?' she asked quietly 'I heard a voice down here.'

'It was Kingsley, Harry has reappeared at Hogwarts and now Voldemort is coming' he replied stroking Teddy's soft hair, which flashed from its normal sandy brown to electric blue at his touch. 'It was a call to arms Dora' he said 'the time has come and I have to go.'

'Remus'

'Dora, I have to go' he pleaded earnestly. 'He's taken so much...' His hand left his son's head as he took Teddy from his wife's arms. Rocking him gently he thought all the people he had lost. He was the last one left. Until he had married Dora there had only been one other time in his life when he had belonged. It was at Hogwarts. He was a werewolf and an outcast, yet at Hogwarts he had been accepted and for the first time in his life he had had friends. James, Sirius, Lily and Alice, he tried not to think about the rat.

Then in the space of a week around Halloween 1981, he had lost everything and everyone he had held most dear, to the darkness. James and Lily had been killed in cold blood, protecting their infant son. Sirius had been framed and imprisoned and Alice had been tortured to insanity along with her husband Frank. He was alone once more and it had been the worst feeling ever. He now wanted revenge on the people who caused him and many other families, so much heartbreak.

His wife watched him carefully, easily reading what was going on inside his head. 'I understand sweetheart' she said softly stroking her husband's scarred face. 'Let me come with you' she urged, looking into his eyes.

'Dora'

'Remus, I'm an Auror, let me do this, it's my job and I want to fight just as much as you do' she said remember Alistair Moody and her own father, who had both lost their lives in this war.

'Dora, you're a mother now...'

'...and Remus, you're a father'

'Dora' he whispered pressing his forehead against hers, Teddy between them, 'please?' he begged, as he pressed his lips softly against hers, trying not to disturb the now sleeping Teddy.

'Remus' she said softly when he pulled away.

'It's going to be alright' he replied, passing Teddy back into his wife's arms and pressing a kiss, first to his son's small head, then hers. 'I love you'

_There's no chance for us  
>It's all decided for us<br>This world has only one sweet moment set aside for us_

_Who wants to live forever_  
><em>Who wants to live forever?<em>

Nymphadora Tonks Lupin was pacing up and down the sitting room. Up and down. Her normal bright bubblegum pink hair was absent, in its place, her natural chocolate brown, the same shade as her mother's.

'You'll wear a hole in my carpet' her mother remarked sympathetically from the chair in the corner. 'He'll be alright she said, trying to reassure her worried daughter.

'I can't stand not knowing' Dora remarked, flopping down on the empty sofa, her head in her hands 'I want to know what's happening, I want to know if Remus is alright, I just want him to come home' she said echoing what she had said nine months ago, when she had first found out she was pregnant.

Dora slowly stood back up and walked towards the picture on the mantel piece. She picked it up holding the simple frame, carefully in her hands. It was her wedding photograph, the moving image showing her and Remus smiling and waving at the camera. It felt like a lifetime ago, that day. It was sunny and everyone was happy and you could forget about the darkness in the Wizarding world. It had been a small wedding, she remembered, just Mum, Dad, Kingsley and Moody had attended, plus the muggle vicar who married them, since werewolves were not allowed to marry under magic law.

She sighed, placing the picture back in pride of place, thinking about her husband's furry little problem. He had lost so much as a result of his illness. He had been shunned by society and their relationship had suffered because of it. However it did not matter to her what he was. It did not matter that he was a werewolf; he was poor and older than her. She loved him. He was the first man to see her for what she really was, to get to know her not because she was a pink haired metamorphmagus, but because she was Tonks.

Trying to take her mind off the battle which was raging at Hogwarts, Dora headed upstairs to check on her infant son. Teddy Lupin was sleeping peacefully in his cot, blissfully unaware about the drama which was occurring in the outside world. She sat down in the rocking chair, in the corner of the room, watching her child. Teddy had been a blessing, one of the best things which had happened to her. The pregnancy hadn't been stress free, Remus' disappearance, her father's death and having to go into hiding. But despite that, after 12 hours of labour, this beautiful baby boy had been placed into her arms and at that moment she had vowed to do anything to keep him safe and to let him have a happy life.

'Mama loves you Teddy' she whispered, pressing a kiss to his head. 'Mama loves you so, so much.'

_Who dares to love forever?  
>When love must die<em>

'Remus, Remus!' Dora cried, running through the battlefield in search of her husband.

'Dora? What are you doing here? I thought you were staying at home with Teddy?' he asked before starting to duel another death eater.

'I could not stand not knowing what was happening' she replied as she twirled and dodged the masked death eater's curses, before finally defeating him._  
><em>

_But touch my tears with your lips  
>Touch my world with your fingertips<em>

They hid in a small alcove waiting to ambush the next set of death eaters.

'What happens if we don't make it?' Dora finally whispered in the darkness, a few tears escaping from her eyes.

'Hey, hey' Remus replied comforting her 'He'll be fine, he has family, he has your Mum and Harry and the Weasley's' he listed before kissing her to silence her worries. The Kiss began more frantic and passionate in the heat of the battle. The mouths battled for dominance. Her hands wove their way into his sandy hair, pulling him closer to her in the darkness. Finally they broke apart, gasping for air.

'Remus'

'Dora'

'I love you'

'I love you too'

_And we can have forever  
>And we can love forever<br>Forever is our today_

At the sound of approaching death eaters, they emerged from their hiding place, wands outstretched, hands clasped together, united in the fight against the darkness ; the fight for freedom, the fight for equality, fight for their own futures and the future of their precious son.

'Well, well what have we got here?' came the high pitched voice of Bellatrix Lestrange. 'Well if it isn't my half-breed niece and her mutt husband'

_Who wants to live forever  
>Who wants to live forever?<br>Forever is our today_

Dora was involved in a fierce duel against her crazed aunt as her husband fought Dolohov on the other side. Suddenly it was as if everything moved in slow motion. A green coloured curse shot out of Dolohov's wand towards Remus, catching him unawares and hit him in the chest. He began to fall to the ground.

'Remus!' his wife cried, ignoring the witch who was aiming another spell at her, and running towards her fallen husband.

'Isn't this touching' Bellatrix remarked with an evil smirk. She pointed her wand towards her niece who had her arms protectively around her husband, cluching his limp body to her chest, not saring what happened to her. '_Avada kedavra!'_

_Who waits forever anyway?_


End file.
